Nightless Skies
by Emmy1
Summary: Set 5 years after EpI. Obi-Wan is dealing with an increasingly reckless young Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. The clone son of notorious Jango Fett, Boba is 5 years old, growing up on Kamino. And it's been 5 years since someone ordered an army of clones...


Disclaimer: Not mine. Everything belongs to George. 

A/N: This story has been uploaded before and I accidentally removed it (oops!) so here it is again. Sorry to all those who reviewed it. 

Setting:Set five years after Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Obi-Wan is dealing with an increasingly reckless young Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. Boba Fett is 5 years old, growing up on the isolated planet of Kamino. Dark times are ahead for the dwindling Jedi. And it's been five years since somebody ordered an army of clones to be made… 

***

Kneeling at the Jedi Master's side, he lifted his head and shoulders and cradled him gently in his arms. 

"Master!" he breathed a whisper. 

Qui-Gon's eyes opened. "Too late, my young Padawan." 

"No!" Obi-Wan shook his head violently in denial. 

"Now you must be ready, whether the Council thinks you so or not. You must be the teacher." The strong face twisted in pain, but the dark eyes were steady. "Obi-Wan. Promise me you will train the boy." 

Obi-Wan nodded instantly, agreeing without thinking, willing to say or do anything that would ease the other's pain, desperate to save him. "Yes, Master." 

Qui-Gon's breathing quickened. "He is the chose one, Obi-Wan. He will bring balance to the Force. Train him well." 

His eyes locked on Obi-Wan's and lost focus. His breathing stopped. The strength and life went out of him. "Master," Obi-Wan Kenobi repeated softly, still holding him, bringing him closer now, hugging the lifeless body against his chest, and crying softly. "Master." 

Episode I: The Phantom Menace - Terry Brooks 

***

Obi-Wan stared out into the Coruscant night sky. Five years had passed since the death of his own master, Qui-Gon Jinn, when he had promised he would train young Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan wondered whether he would have agreed to train the boy, had he known how difficult it would have been. Probably, he thought. Qui-Gon was the only father he had ever known, the only friend he had every really had. Being recognised early, like all Jedi initiates, he had never known his parents. Instead, he grew up in the Jedi Temple along with other young initiates, all hoping to one day become a Jedi Knight. 

Obi-Wan's young apprentice however, living on the isolated planet of Tatooine, had already spent nine years with his mother, creating a bond that could ultimately destroy his chances to ever become the Jedi that Qui-Gon had believed he could be. 

Well, the boy was good, Obi-Wan had to admit. Incredibly reckless and impulsive, Anakin did have extraordinary talent, if he'd just apply himself. 

Obi-Wan sighed and tucked his hands inside his robe. He stared out across the huge buildings which covered the entire planet of Coruscant, watching the speeding traffic fly past. Obi-Wan shivered. He hated flying, even if it was just Coruscant traffic. Especially Coruscant traffic. He watched as a speeder flew past, a young boy driving it perilously close to the buildings. The boy had an expression of pure exhilaration on his face, his hair flying around wildly. Obi-Wan smiled, almost ruefully. Anakin would love to have challenged him to a race. 

A soft, sliding noise from behind caused Obi-Wan to turn around. The elevator door slid open and a short messenger droid wheeled out. "Good evening Jedi Master Kenobi," it greeted Obi-Wan in a tinny voice. "Jedi Master Yoda wishes to see you and young Anakin at the council." 

Obi-Wan nodded. "Thank you, T-17." 

The droid bowed before turning back to the elevator. As the doors slid open, a young boy, with short cropped hair save for a long braid, stepped out. "Good evening, Master Anakin," said T-17, in the same tinny voice. 

"Hello, uh- T-17," said Anakin, quickly reading the serial number printed firmly on the droid's head. T-17 bowed again and wheeled into the elevator, the doors sliding shut behind it. 

Anakin walked over to Obi-Wan. "I finished the meditation exercises, Master." 

Obi-Wan nodded. 

Anakin looked at him. He could tell his master's thought dwelt on him but he couldn't figure out what. Am I in trouble again? He wondered. 

"Master?" he asked tentatively. 

The other looked at him. 

"Master, is there something wrong?" 

Obi-Wan smiled. "No, my young Padawan. Master Yoda wishes to see us at the council this evening." 

Anakin looked up. "What? Master Yoda?" he asked uncertainly. "Why?" 

This time Obi-Wan laughed. "Don't look so worried, young apprentice. You're not in trouble," he said. Then he looked down at Anakin. "Well, at least not yet. Come, the Council waits." 

And with that he turned and headed down the corridor. Anakin stared for a while, then slowly began to follow. What had he done now? 

***

The boy stared at the parts laid out before him. Picking up a small charge cell, he tinkered around with it, busily attaching it to the hyper-ioniser that ran through the NC-15 blaster rifle. 

Jango Fett watched as his 'son', absorbed with the blaster, pieced it together, slotting the pressurised gas cylinder into its catridge. 

Not many parent would let a 5 year old boy play with a fully operational blaster. But then, most 5 year olds weren't Boba Fett. 

Boba fitted the black paristeel casing over the blaster and picked it up. He held it steady, pointing it towards a stack of small metal cylinders. Designed to accommodate the arms of a highly trained and efficient soldier, the second hand-hold was too far for the boy to reach, so instead he grasped the expansion chamber, gripping it as tightly as he could. Carefully, he lifted the blaster and took aim. He put his finger on the trigger, then pulled back hard. A blast exploded from the ignition chamber and he shouted gleefully. The blast had knocked the top cylinder cleanly from the top of the stack, leaving the others untouched. 

Jango smiled and walked over to his son. "Well done, Boba." 

The boy beamed, delighted. 

Just then, the chamber door slid open and an extremely tall, lithe creature walked in. Or rather, flowed in. It had very white, long features and moved so gracefully that it looked as if it were flowing across the floor. 

"Hello Taun We," said the boy, with great familiarity. 

"Hello Boba," she replied slowly blinking her clear, almond-shaped eyes. The Kaminoan moved gracefully as she turned to face his father. "Jango, there is someone here to see you." Taun We motioned with a long, thin arm and an exotic looking woman wearing a dark purple coloured suit entered. 

Jango turned back to the Kaminoan. "Thank you, Taun We." 

Taun We bowed and left, flowing past them and out the door. Jango then turned to look at Boba. "Son, go and check the ship. I think we might need some new booster parts." 

The boy nodded, placing the blaster he was still holding down very gently, before running out. 

Finally, Jango turned back to the woman. "Did you get it?" 

The woman nodded, withdrawing a small metal disc from a shoulder pack she had slung loosely across her back. She handed it to him and Jango held it up, examining it. He traced the patterns with his fingers, pressing his them against the cool metal. Then he looked back at the woman. "Good job, Zam." 

***

A/N: Well, this is the first time I've actually bothered to write one of these in a very long time. Hmm, in short, not that brilliant (not that long, either) but hey, it was fun to write!^_^! Reviews would be appreciated though. . .^_^! (Like Rina says, they make you feel special!^_^!) - Emmy 

To members of group ak who eventually end up reading this, when is that group fic going to come along? Can we do a star wars one? Please? ^_^! 


End file.
